Terror in My Heart
by Zzen San
Summary: Untuk apa kita taku pada kematian? Jika semua orang pada akhirnya bernasi sama, akan mati pada waktunya. Tidak ada yang perlu di resahkan selama kita bersama semua akan baik-baik saja. Perjalan mencari untuk ditemukan. Arata Kokonoe/Hisami Toji


Tersangka: Arata Kokonoe dan Hisami Toji "SPHINX"

Moshi-moshi ^.^

Zen San kembali,membawa fiksi penggemar.

Di ambil dari Anime Zankyou No Terror (Terror in Resonance).

NineXTwelve (Mature Contens)

Yaoi

Aku masih sedih karena anime sebagus ini Tidak Akan ada Season ke Duanya.

Selamat Membaca~

Suara sound yang samar-samar terdengar dari ruang pendataan kepolisian. Di dalamnya ada dua orang pria,salah seorang sedang memakan snack sambil mendengarkan video streaming,dan seorang lagi berleha-leha di sofa yang kusam sambil menghisap rokoknya dengan tenang.

"Shibazaki san!Lihat video terbaru dari Sphinx." Ujar pria bertubuh tambun dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Sphinx adalah fenomena dua pemuda yang sedang bermain teka-teki dengan taruhan yang yang mempertaruhkan nyawa dan kepentingan banyak orang. Meledakan kantor kepolisian sapporo,itu gila ia bisa meletakan bom di kantor polisi dan meledakannya dengan sempurna tanpa melukai siapapun. Meledakan pusat perbelanjaan,itu bukan lagi hal main-main untuk menyebar video peneroran semacam ini. Permainan

_**"MENCARI UNTUK DI TEMUKAN."**_

Terror dalam Gema , dengan Lambang Von yang berarti Harapan.

"Ahh aku sudah menontonnya!" Jawab pria berambut acak-acakan itu sambil menyesap kopinya,ia selalu tenang seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Ia mencoba memikirkan apa tujuan Sphinx melakukan ini semua. Apa yang membuat mereka begitu termotivasi untuk hal yang merugikan semacam ini. Mereka seperti anak kecil yang meminta ayahnya meluangkan waktu untuk mereka lebih lama. Tapi dengan kejeniusan tingkat mereka,mereka bukan lagi permainan anak-anak.

...

Di sisi lain seorang pria dingin dengan pandangan penuh kesunyian menatap lenggang ke arah barisan papan yang bertuliskan angka dan angka. Ia tak membiarkan siapapun mengganggunya, ia mendengarkan lagu dari sebuah headphone berwarna putih. Seakan menatap jauh ke masalalu yang membuat kepalanya menjadi sakit jika mengingat itu semua.

"Nine kun!" suara ke kanak-kanakan yang familiar terdengar dari arah kejauhan.

Tanpa mendengarnyapun, pria bernama asli Arata itu menoleh merasakan kehadirannya.

"Ada apa Tweleve?"

"Sedang apa? Sedang bernostalgia?" Pria berambut coklat dengan bola mata coklat yang manis dan tubuh yang selalu penuh semangat itu menghampirinya dengan setengah senyumannya dengan ramah seperti ada jawaban dari pria bermata hitam jernih dengan kacamata frame hitam yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tenang dan dingin.

"Yeah! Kau tau ,penyebab peledakan di stasiun itu?"

"Five, aku gak nyangka dia akan melakukan tindakan sejauh ini untuk menarik kita keluar." tukas Twelve sambil memandang deretan papan bernomor yang sudah mulai usang. Pemandangan yang hanya mereka yang mengerti arti papan-papan itu.

Mereka hanyalah beberapa yang selamat project Athena. Rencana penyempurnaan umat manusia mencapai titik tertinggi penggunaan fungsi otak manusia yang di kerjakan secara legal dan merahasiakannya bahkan di negaranya. Mereka bersembunyi, dan melakukan penyekapan dua puluh enam anak. Anak-anak yang selalu di cari bakat dan kemampuan terbaiknya, menerima suntikan obat-obatan dan percobaan yang perlahan membunuh mereka satu persatu karena tak bisa di terima tubuh mereka, tak mampu menampungnya lebih lama. Dua puluh enam yang namanya di hapus dari data kependudukan. Dua puluh enam yang di panggil sesuai angka pada nomer percobaan yang mereka pakai untuk memanggil satu sama lain. Dua puluh enam yang menghilang dari keluarga dan di anggap telah mati.

Sekarang dari Dua puluh enam anak itu tersisa Five, Nine dan Twelve yang masih bertahan setelah kehancuran project Athena. Sementara Dua Puluh Tiga lainnya, kini hanya nomor-nomor yang tertulis di papan dan berjejer usang berantakan di , karena mereka lemah makanya mereka mati.

"Mengetahui waktu kematian kita itu tidak terlalu buruk, kita bisa mengestimasi apa saja yang bisa kita lakukan sebelum mati. Aku tidak ingin mati dalam penyesalan karena belum melakukan yang ingin ku lakukan." Nine tak bergerak sambil memejamkan matanya seperti menikmati saat-saat hidupnya yang tak lama lagi.

"Bahkan sejak kita melarikan dari penyekapan itu, sudah ku bilangkan. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Nine." Twelve tersenyum menarik baju Nine yang putih tepat di sampingnya.

"Twelve, sejak kita meninggalkan tempat tetap di sampingku."

"Sayap Harapan." gumam Twelve seperti setuju dengan pernyataan Nine.

Sebuah apartement kecil di tempat yang sedikit tertutup dari keramaian itu mereka tinggal bersama. Lari dan terus berpindah tempat. Mencari dan terus mencari untuk di temukan. Lari dan terus lari untuk di ingat bahwa mereka pernah ada di dunia ini.

"Lisa?Dia hanya gadis biasa yang polos." Twelve menjawab pertanyaan yang berikan teman sekamarnya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya,jangan sampai semua pekerjaan kita menjadi sia-sia." Nine menatap dingin dan begitu dalam kepada Twelve yang duduk menekuk lutut di sofa tempat mereka biasa makan bersama.

"Kamu cemburu ya?" Twelve memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek yang menyebalkan.

"Bodoh!Siapa yang cemburu." Sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya Nine mencoba menutupi ekspresinya.

"Nine kun."

Tangan Twelve melingkari leher menyentuh ujung rambutnya yang halus. Twelve memandang dan mendekatinya lebih dekat sambil tersenyum mengejek mengetahui pria itu cemburu padanya.

"Jangan menggodaku!" Nine mencoba melepaskan diri dari Twelve yang menggelayut manja di pundaknya.

"Nnah, ingin melakukannya?" Twelve berbisik lembut di telinga Nine yang ia tau itu adalah titik kelemahannya.

"Hahh-" Suara desahan yang tertahan keluar dari bibir pucat pasi Nine.

Sebuah jilatan menjalarinya dari bawah lehernya, begitu basah dan hangat menjalar hingga telinganya. Membuat pikirannya mulai gelap merasakan rambatan kenikmatan itu mencapai otaknya.

"Jangan menggodaku Twelve." Nine membanting tubuh Twelve ke sofa dan menimpanya.

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Kau lah yang mesum di sini Nine kun." Twelve tersenyum kembali memasang wajah ceria ke misterius seperti senyum licik karakter penjahat di sebuah drama televisi.

Twelve menyentuh bibir mungil yang tersenyum di bawahnya sambil memperhatikan wajahnya yang cerah. Jemarinya merasakan bibir lembut yang hangat. Pria yang hidup bersamanya selama ini. Menjalani kehidupan sambil menghitung mundur waktu datangnya kematian bersama.

"Hei,dadamu berdebar sangat cepat." Twelve tertawa sembil meraba dada bidang milik Nine sambil melepas kancing kemejanya yang jernih.

"Lihatlah, kau kembali menggodaku." Nine mendekati wajah Twelve. Aroma nafas yang terhirup lembut dan sangat ia sukai, lengkungan tipis di bibir mungil Twelve yang mengodanya untuk memberi kecupan di sana.

"Sudah ku bilang! Kamulah satu-satunya yang mesum di sini." setelah mendapatkan kecupan lembut Nine, sambil tersenyum dan menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kemerahan Twelve menarik leher Nine agar wajah mereka kembali lebih dekat.

"Hei, apa yang kau rencanakan." Nine menyadari perilaku Twelve hari ini lebih agresif dari hari-hari biasanya.

"Rencana? Aku gak punya rencana apapun aku hanya ingin-" Twelve melipat kakinya dan mendekatkan pinggul langsing Nine yang berada di atasnya.

"Melakukan itu." bisiknya lembut dan manja, lagi membuat Nine berusaha keras menahan bagian bawahnya agar tidak ereksi.

"Ha ahh-" Nine memejamkan mata ketika Twelve semakin agresif menciumi leher dan telinganya, wajahnya semakin merah menahan perlakuan Twelve.

"Kau benar-bemar tidak ingin melakukan itu?" Twelve memeluk Nine dengan lembut.

"Makanya beri tahu aku. Apa rencanamu?"

Keheningan datang, membuat udara menjadi lebih pengap dari sebelumnya. Tak ada ucapan dari pria berambut kecolatan dan wajah polos itu.

"Aku mulai takut, Nine." Pria berambut coklat itu melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan dirinya berlindung di bawah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk waktu yang lama tanpa kata-kata.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut? Twelve? Kematian?"

"Five? Semua tentang Project Athena itu mengerikan." Sambil memejamkan mata mencoba menghapus bayangan-bayangan masalalu yang sangat nyata muncul di benaknya. Suntikan-suntikan yang menyakitkan, dan ujian-ujian aneh yang ia jalani. Bayangan langkah-langkah kecil mereka berlari meninggalkan seorang anak yang jatuh tertinggal di belakang. Rambutnya yang putih dengan senyum yang matanya yang penuh airmata namun bibirnya melengkungkan senyun sambil menggapai ke arah awan seakan ingin meraih sesuatu yang tak pernah ada.

"Hei Twelve!" Seruan Nine membuatnya sadar, meruntuhkan memori-memori yang muncul dengan menyakitkan.

"Ah, aku ingin minum." Twelve membenarkan posisinya dan berdiri bangkit mengambil segelas air di dapur dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Nine mengetahui ekspresi yang begitu nyata di tunjukan Twelve, pria ke kanak-kanakan yang penuh misteri itu.

"Jadi kau masih ingin melakukannya?" Nine memeluknya lembut mengitari pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Ah -Hei bagian bawahmu mesum." merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Cobalah untuk jangan berisik." Nine meraba dada Twelve menelusup ke dalam kemejanya yang tipis menyentuh bagian kulitnya yang halus membuatnya merinding.

"Ingin melakukannya?" Nine memgecup tengkuk Twelve selama hidup bersama keduanya saling mengetahui kemampuan dan kelemahan masing-masing.

"Aa. Haa aahhh -" Suara rintihan kecil dari bibir Twelve membuat Nine semakin bergairah terhadap tubuh itu.

"Hei,lihatlah. Mereka mengeras." Sambil memainkan puting Twelve dengan jari telunjuknya dan memberi cubitan kecil dan jilatan di belakang tengkuknya Nine menikmati setiap suara yang keluar dari pria dalam rengkuhannya.

"Hahh-" Kaget bukan kepalang Twelve mendongak saat Nine sudah menyentuh bagian di antara kedua dengan sapuan lembut, dan sentuhan-sentuhan yang membuatnya lemah. Kakinya mulai gemetar menahan tubuhnya.

"Hei,Ayo masukan itu." Twelve tak mampu menahan birahi yang membakar dalam dirinya. Sementara Nine hanya tersenyum tipis melihat pria itu meminta padanya.

"Ahh- itu curang, tunjukan padaku apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan." Nine menggoda pemuda bermata coklat yang kini nampak nanar.

"Nine kun!" Suara pelan dan lemah Twelve sambil melepas gesper Nine dengan lembut, memutar tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Nine.

Perlahan menggigit perlahan paha Nine yang masih tertutup celana panjangnya. Ia membuka celana hitam yang Twelve gunakan dengan lembut sangat perlahan. Merasakan bagian bawah milik Nine mengeras dan hangat. Ia menyingkap dan mengeluarkannya, ia memandangnya dengan linangan airmata.

Sebuah jilatan lembut dan bibir mungil yang menyentuhnya membuat Nine harus berusaha menahan sesuatu yang muncul membakar dirinya. Sangat lembut dan hati-hati Twelve memberikan oral terbaiknya, dengan jilatan lidahnya yang lincah dan menahan agar giginya tak melukai Nine. Ia memberi suara decak air yang memburu birahi mereka di dapur yang tak terlalu besar itu.

"Ah hahh .. Nine Kun, kau sudah siap." Sambil menelan ludahnya Twelve memandang wajah Nine yang posisinya lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hei berputarlah."

Nine membuat pria berambut coklat itu membelakanginya. Nine mendorong tubuh Twelve agar membungkuk membuatnya mudah melihat bagian belakang pria itu.

"Jangan pandangi aku begitu Nine Kun."

"Habis kau sangat manis saat sedang merasa malu." tanpa basa-basi Nine mulai memainkan jemarinya yang jenjang kedalam bagian dalam Twelve.

"Ack , Nine ah Nine Kun."

Seperti sambaran listrik hebat merambat naik hingga ubun-ubunnya ketika dengan sangat tepat dan nikmat Nine menyentuh bagian sensitif di dalamnya.

"Di sini ya!Kau sangat suka aku menyentuhmu di sini." Nine menatap wajah Twelve yang setengah mati menahan suaranya yang ia keluarkan.

Nine mengambil dasinya dan mengikat mulut Twelve dengan perlahan namun keras. Twelve tak memberi perlawanan, suaranyapun mengecil yang terdengar kini hanya gumaman-gumaman dan erangan-erangan tipis dan samar.

"Aku datang,Toji." Memanggil nama asli Twelve dengan suara berat dan tegas sangat gently dan membuat Twelve merasa malu maksimal. Ia memejamkan mata berusaha fokus agar tidak orgasme lebih cepat. Membiarkan pria di belakangnya melebarkan kedua kakinya dan memasukan miliknya perlahan dari belakang. Twelve menangis menahan sedikit rasa perih yang mengisi dirinya.

Tubuhnya mulai terguncang mengikuti pola gerakan Nine yang mendorongnya dari belakang. Nine mengangkat salah satu kaki Twelve agar lebih memudahkannya dalm bergerak. Twelve meracau tak jelas ketika ia terbungkuk dan mengangkat kakinya sambil bergerak maju mundur membuatnya cepat lelah. Belum puas dengan itu Nine mendudukan Twelve di meja dapur dan mengankat kedua kaki Twelve ke atas menjadi lurus. Membuat bagian bawahnya menjadi lebih sempit. Gerakannya semakin cepat dan temponya mulai berantakan. Nafasnya memburu dengan keringat yang menunjukan dadanya yang merasa panas. Urat-urat wajah Nine nampak membiru dengan munculnya urat di leher dan rahangnya.

Tak mampu lagi berpura-pura menahan dirinya. Twelve terpekik tubuhnya melengkung ke depan matanya terpejam membiarkan dirinya mencapai ejakulasi lebih dulu, walau tak lama setelahnya Nine menyusulnya di dalam sesuatu yang membesar dan sangat hangat meluap di dalam dirinya.

"Ngahhh.. Ahh .. Nine kun." Nine melepas ikatan di mulutnya dan mencium lembut bibir Twelve.

"Panas dan memenuhiku." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Twelve sebelum bergelayut manja memeluk Nine.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kakimu besok sakit." Nine mencari kacamatanya yang bahkan ia tak sadar kapan melepaskannya.

"Jangan pergi Nine Kun."

"Aku mencari kacamataku, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Ingatlah Twelve, kita berdua adalah sayap,yang jika salah satu di antara kita tiada. Maka yang lainnya tak akan takut, pada akhirnya kita akan mati bersama-sama."

Sambil memakai kacamatanya, ia memeluk Twelve yang tak bergeming sedikitpun. Keresahannya atas kemunculan Five yang mencoba melanjutkan permainan yang belum sempat mereka selesaikan. Bahkan jika mereka terpisah maka ikatan antara Duapuluh Enam anak yang mereka rasakan terus menerus akan mendera pikiran mereka. Walau akhirnya mereka akan di lupakan,walau akhirnya mereka hanya sebuah nomor di papan yang usang.

_ Selama kita terlahir hingga kita mati, apa yang sudah berhasil kita lakukan? _

Selama kita menjalani hidup dengan harapan dan tujuan,yang tersadari semakin dewasa hanya penyesalan-penyesalan yang semakin banyak kita rasakan. Maka,ketika kita tau kematian itu akan segera datang. Kita akan menuju kearah itu bersama,dan menangisi satu sama lain. Karena hanya orang yang mengalami luka yang sama yang bisa merasakan apa yang tak perlu kita katakan.

Perjalanan untuk Mencari dan di temukan ini. Saling menjilati luka satu sama lain.

END

Twelve meninggal karena tertembak pasukan amerika,setelah ledakan bom atom di atas langit jepang.

Sphinx II

Nine Meninggal karena (Duapuluh enam anak yang di ciptakan project Athena,tidak memiliki umur panjang) Setelah Tweleve mati Nine jatuh tersungkur setelah memberikan pemicu bom di seluruh kota yang mereka buat kepada Detektif Shibazaki.

Sphinx I

Setelah seluruh perjalanan pencarian untuk di temukan kali ini. Musim dingin akan menyelimuti kita semua dalam kedamaian.


End file.
